bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Belcher
Robert "Bob" Belcher, Jr. is a third-generation restaurateur, and the main protagonist of the Fox animated series, Bob's Burgers. Bob runs Bob's Burgers with the help of his wife, Linda, and their three kids, Tina, Gene, and Louise. While poor with business management and cursed with an unlucky streak, his skills at burger cooking has been shown to be excellent, to the point where he has been referred to as a "beef artist". He is voiced by H. Jon Benjamin. Biography Bob was born to an unnamed mother and Big Bob. His father had a drinking problem and ran a restraunt called Big Bob's Diner. Sometime in his childhood, Bob's mother had either divorced Big Bob or had passed away. Bob was rarely allowed outside and whenever he got distracted, his father would always tell him, "Get back to work, Bob." One day, while Big Bob was getting his prostate checked, Bob was manning the grill and made a burger for Henry, who was pleasantly surprised, but then Bob's father showed up. He got mad at Bob and threw away his burger. When Bob grew up, he left his dad with the restaurant to start his own. He first met Linda in a bar after she accidentally stabbed his upper lip with her engagement ring from her then fiancée, Hugo. The couple got married at City Hall and had three children, Gene, Tina, and Louise. Appearance Bob has black hair and tan skin like the rest of the family. His hairline is receding and sports a combover over a bald spot. He has a thick moustache. His ears are noticeably not visible despite his haircut not being sufficient enough to cover them.http://behindbobsburgers.com/post/80705170506/julianunes-pointed-out-that-bob-belcher-has-no He wears a white T-shirt, grey pants and black shoes. When working in the restaurant he wear a white apron. His nightwear consists of a white v-neck t-shirt, sky blues shorts and brown slippers. Personality Bob is sensible and seems like a more normal cartoon dad. He does seem to try his best to run a great resteraunt, despite being a terrible businessman, and tries to be a good father and husband even though he doesn't get much respect from his kids, and gets into struggling situations with his wife, Linda. In Human Flesh, he calls his kids terrible workers: "You all are terrible! I'd fire all of you if I could!" He himself is terrible at remembering dates, as shown in several flashbacks in Human Flesh. In Sacred Cow, Bob gets very attached to a cow named, Moo-Lissa; when the documentary filmmaker who is protesting Bob's restaurant with his piece "Dial 'M' for Mooder" leaves her tied up outside the restaurant, Bob brings her into their home during a nighttime rainstorm. He is usually very calm, but can be loud if he needs to, and also seems to get annoyed or offended easily, as in Hamburger Dinner Theater, he yells at a woman for asking to break a five when he was previously robbed. Bob has the tendency to anthropomorphize things around him. Making up voices for things. A good example is in An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal where makes up voices for a turkey that talks him into drinking Absinthe. Family Relationships Bob doesn't have the best relationship with his family. His children have very little respect for him and usually ignore everything he says. His wife, Linda, on the other hand is very supportive of Bob, helping him get through tough times when he needs it the most. In most episodes it shows that Bob doesn't have a good relationship with his family, but in Carpe Museum, him and Louise share a special moment at the museum. Out of all of his children, Tina appears to be the most supportive of Bob and they appear to be very close. In "Tina-rannosarus Wrecks", Bob and Tina are running an errand together, stumble upon an empty parking lot and he lets her take the wheel to practice driving. In "Two for Tina", Tina tells Bob, "Dad, if you believe you're beautiful, you will be. I did." Bob may not always be comfortable with Tina's uninhibited expression of her sexual feelings but he never silences her or encourages her to stop expressing herself. In "The Equestranauts", Tina is tricked into giving away her very rare Equestranauts horse figurine "Chariot". She enlists Bob's help to get her horse back, which includes Bob studiously reviewing every Equestranauts episode and book to ensure his complete knowledge of the series. Bob even goes so far in his quest to get Chariot back by getting a tattoo. In "Sheesh! Cab, Bob?, Bob picks up a second job working at night as a taxi driver so that the family can afford to throw Tina a thirteenth birthday party. Lastly, in "Mother Daughter Laser Razor", Bob takes Tina to get her legs waxed but Tina gets scared at the last minute and asks Bob to get his legs waxed too. Bob ends up getting his legs waxed in solidarity with Tina. Louise loves to start rumors about her family and her dad's business, often getting him into trouble. In Human Flesh, she brings one of her dad's burgers into school for Show and Tell, and states that it comes from human flesh.This rumor spreads through town and reaches the health inspector, who temporarily shuts them down while investigating. Gene tends to annoy Bob with his sound effects from his megaphone, keyboard, or any other technological device. He strongly dislikes his mother-in-law, Gloria, primarily her voice and the noises she makes. In Crawl Space, he hides in a wall for 3 days to avoid her. Bob isn't fond of Linda's sister, Gayle, either. He mentions how he dislikes many of her choices, such as hanging up animal anus paintings in the restaurant. In Dr. Yap, Bob hallucinates from the medicine and accidentally kisses Gayle, mistaking her for his wife, Linda. As a result, Gayle falls for Bob as he tries to clear the accident. Bob learned how to work at a restaurant when he was young working at his father Big Bob's restaurant Big Bob's Diner. Bob seems to hold some resentment toward his father for making him work so much and have so little when he was young as seen in Bob Fires the Kids. They're relationship is further chronicled in Father of the Bob. Little is known about Bob's mother, it is implied that she either died or split from his father before he was fourteen. She had a brother called Ernest Lombard who ran 'Lombard's' department store before the mall opened and put it out of business. In Uncle Teddy it is mentioned that Bob has a cousin called Vanessa who is in a cult, it is not made clear whether she is a niece of his mother or his father. Trivia *Bob and Linda's wedding anniversary is September 3rd, 1991 which is the same day Loren Bouchard and his wife got married. *In an alternate reality, Bob is depicted as the alter-ego of super-spy Sterling Archer, a character from another animated television series who is also voiced by H. Jon Benjamin. In this alternate reality, Archer is suffering from retrograde amnesia. He believes his name is Bob and becomes married to Linda (Bobs' wife on Bobs Burgers) and stepfather to Tina, Gene and Louise (Bobs' children on Bobs Burgers). This is canon only to the Archer universe and does not reflect the relationships in the Bob's Burgers series. *Bob considers himself 'mostly straight.' (Turkey in a Can) *Bob's greatest fear is failure (The Hauntening) * Both Calvin and Felix Fischoeder are reminded of their father by Bob's arm hair. * Every day at 4:30pm, Bob has a "Business Meeting" in the bathroom. (Sexy Dance Fighting) * He has Brunette Pubic Hair. (The Belchies) * Bob has a tattoo of a caricature of his own nose and moustache on his lower back. He got it by force when Bronconius of the Equesticles attempts to have a design of his face on a horses butt tattoed instead of the 'official/unofficial' Equesticle tattoo Bob consented to. (The Equestranauts) * Bob has hemophilia. (The Kids Run the Restaurant) * Bob has an allergy to lobster and cat fur. * Bob's bald spot is shaped like an upside down burger. * Posts as BurgerBob on the North Atlantic Burger Lovers forum. (Uncle Teddy) * Bob attended Buchannan Middle School. * In Turkey in a Can it is revealed that he potty trained all his kids due to Linda not being able to stand the smell. * In Sheesh! Cab, Bob?, it is revealed that Bob acts as a pimp for the transvestite hookers he picks up and during these nightly runs, has smoked meth. *Once tried wind surfing. (Sacred Couch) Memorable quotes *"Listen, you're my children and I love you but you're all terrible at what you do here and I feel like I should tell you, I'd fire all of you if I could." *"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Louise just pooped in the pool?" *"Lin, they're anuses. I'm trying to think of worse paintings to hang in a restaurant. Um, nope, I can't think of any!" *"Ok. Are you telling me as my daughter or as my grill cook? Because my grill cook would never tell me that. Also, my daughter should probably not say anything like that to me. Tell her, tell your mom." *"Bobdor." *"Listen, what happened to Hawk and Chick will never happen to us. This Hawk and this Chick will never not talk for 30 years." Read more at: http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?f=428&t=20960 Gallery References External Links *Bob Belcher - Heroes Wiki de:Bob Belcher Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Belcher Family Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters